


Blood Brothers

by RoeDusk



Series: Naruto Story Idea and Headcanon Grab Bag [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood Brothers, Gen, Not Biologically Possible Blood Transfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoeDusk/pseuds/RoeDusk
Summary: Mokuton and Mangekyo are unique to the founders of Konoha and no one knows why.  The truth is that neither would be possible without the other existing.





	

On a riverbank two boys who should be enemies stand instead as friends.  Each trusts the other enough to cut a stripe into the other’s palm then hold the wounds together, mingling their blood.

Years from now, the blood of another flowing in their veins will be enough to grant the smallest hint of a second chakra, enabling them to perform great feats and uncopyable jutsu. Even further in the future this shared blood will tear at them as they attack each other, but not enough to stop their battle.

For now they are children, even at war, and naive enough that a promise to work towards peace and an oath of brotherhood is all they need to change the world.  They will prove themselves both wrong and right, in time.

**Author's Note:**

> So only Madara can control the Kyubi, but the Uchiha are never able to definitively prove that he didn't just use a secret clan technique so they're still suffering that stygma/suspicion. 
> 
> Obito would have to have Mangekyo only after being injected with Hashirama's cells, and Madara had been trying to get this to work for a while (not first experiment subject but first success). Itachi likely never gets the Mangekyo, but Sasuke might? 
> 
> Yamato was the opposite process, and he only survived Orochimaru's experiments because he's related to the Uchiha somehow. Bastard child? Not sure. 
> 
> Sorry it's so short, but I can either stop it here or try to make a longer work. Which I would likely never have finished.


End file.
